


One Way Ticket

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aborted Love Confession, Ficlet, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: The stop there is almost galaxies apart.





	One Way Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in a word doc since December that was supposed to be posted near the holidays. However, I hated what I originally wrote and decided to rewrite it. To be honest, I'm still don't like it, but I like it better to the point I feel that it's okay enough to post it. 
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ooc-ness, and canon mistaken facts.

Ignis was bewitched the first time he saw Prompto smile. His smile was the sun, and Ignis never wanted it to go away.

_“Hey, are you okay? You look kinda sick.”_

One day, Prompto’s smile was covered by pain and uneasiness. He unfortunately learned it was because the boy’s parents, for whatever reason, decided to stay overseas instead of returning home. Prompto told him he was used to it, and it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was not long after that did Ignis learned Prompto’s home life, while not terrible, wasn’t ideal either. If anything, it was close to being nonexistent.

_“What? Oh no. I’m perfectly fine.”_

Whenever the opportunity arises, Ignis decided to fill that nonexistent void. Sometimes, it was keeping him company if Noctis was busy or late. Sometimes, it was making extra food so Prompto could take home leftovers. Regardless what it was, the reward was always the same: Promtpo’s dazzling smile.

_“Truth to be told, I was meaning to tell you something.”_

Before too long, Ignis realized he was in love with Prompto.

_“What it is, Iggy?”_

In a different life, Ignis would admit his love. Ignis would admit his heart is close to bursting open by a wondrous feeling. It is a feeling Ignis wants to share with him, and him alone.

_“You know what, never mind what I said. Pretend that I didn’t say anything.”_

_“What!? Come on man! You can’t leave me hanging! What you want to tell me?”_

However, in this life, Ignis is devoted to Noctis, ever since he saw the young prince smile. His smile was the moon, and Ignis does everything in his power to let it shine. Sometimes it was trying to recreate the dessert Noctis had in Tenebrae. Sometimes it was allowing the prince to buy a new video game he most likely didn’t deserved. Regardless what it was, Ignis knew the prince was happy, even if he doesn’t always show it.

Ever since Ignis was young, he knew that Noctis comes first. It is something he does willingly. Ignis knows there is nothing in the world that would be able to dethrone Noctis.

_“Very well. I was wondering…”_

_“Wondering what?”_

That included putting that wondrous feeling aside.

_“I was wondering if your parents will be home for the holidays. If they aren’t, I could plan something for the four of us.”_

It makes sense after all. Like a one-way ticket, there is no need for stops. They are merely a distraction to the destination.

_"Oh! In that case-"_

It helps that the stop is almost galaxies apart.


End file.
